Overflow
by Primordial Inscriptor Z-09
Summary: Summary: When a IS fifteen meters tall, appears out of nowhere and evaporates just as fast in Germany, it throws room arrangements in IS academy into shambles, giving Ichika a fellow male IS pilot to relate to. However, his countenance seems even less approachable than his sister on one of her 'days'.
1. Chapter 1

**Coordinate**

Ichika took stock of the new male IS pilot seated next to him. Just moments after he came in to introduce himself and get seated next to his former childhood friend, Houki, this new boy showed up. His sister- no, sensei- pausing a moment too long as she examined this new pilot as well. To anyone else such an action might have been missed, but to Ichika, who knew her so well, he noticed such a miniscule thing.

That didn't mean he knew what it meant though.

"Well then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" While it had been Maya that previously, if nervously, conducted his introduction, this time his sister did so. Her tone was flat giving so sign of irritation or anything else. It was like hearing his sister's voice come out of a silicon puppet made to look like her. Unnerving to say the least, and apparently, the somewhat pale Assistant, Maya seemed to silently agree.

"Eren Yeager, in eastern tradition, you would refer to me as Yeager Eren." His voice was light, but harsh, it was followed by a heliographing projection for his name so no one would get confused. His introduction was succinct enough to please, but it lacked anything that could have defined him at all. His stance was rigid, but not stiff, he was well balanced on both feet without any sway as well.

Practiced a form martial arts.

"Yeager-san, if you would, there is an empty seat beside the boy in class. Please take a seat" Gone was the cheerful mood from earlier, it seemed so heavy now. None of the girls were screaming their heads off in almost slavish admiration for his sister. The air had somehow thickened as the new boy approached his position. Ichika looked to Houki, but found she had directed a terribly unpleasant glare to the new boy. He looked, as saw piercing green eyes meeting his own for the first time since class started. It had only lasted a moment, but they had seemed somewhat glazed despite their emerald edge.

The moment passed, and time resumed. Class began as the world released its abated breath, nothing had happened, nothing at all.

"You will need to have memorized this manual by the end of this week…" Chifuyu began her lecture on the literal mountain of a book the entire class would have to memorize. The basics of the IS in order to follow the curriculum, suddenly, she tossed a flat device at Eren, who caught to with his right hand. "Yeager-san, since yours is of a slightly different nature, yours is in this compressed tablet."

Ichika wanted to cry at the sheer volume in front of him, but the fact that his neighbor had little reaction besides the deepening of his furrowed eyebrows seemed to stop the complaint at its source. His neighbor's seemingly transient annoyance disappearing as he nodded in affirmation. Now he was interested, how could an IS be slightly different? Weren't they all the same?

Apparently, the entire class wanted to know as well judging from their curious stares. However, that unapproachable aura remained impenetrable.

'Maybe he was actually quite shy and just seeking attention? It's not that uncommon to do so, especially in such a male paradise as this. As Dan would put it.' Ichika, his thoughts churned like a cauldron as he attempted to come up with theories to his neighbor's demeanor.

Before he knew it, it was break time.

A shadow fell upon him, and he saw Houki glancing at him with a darkened countenance. She gestured with her head, he silently followed her. Eren was left alone, but Ichika could see has was already busy reading from the tablet, his sister had given him.

Break

"Maya-sensei…" Ichika felt utterly and completely defeated. He didn't understand a single term she had said, and pathetically raised his hand. It literally sheared his pride as a man to see such an adorable teacher come up and be willing to tutor him. Eren did not so much as glance in his direction as he was busy reading through the tablet and typing down several notes at an incredible speed in short bursts. Part of him envied the boy, another part reminded him that the fact that his textbook had to be formatted digitally told him of its potentially vaster quantity of information. Well, at least Eren would accompany him for extra lessons right? "I don't understand anything"

Only the sounds of Erens continuous typing and a sudden whack to his temple resounded throughout the room. 'Geez, first Houki, now this?'

"…your reference book that you lost is in your room."

'Oh right, that one. I had hoped it was some kind of joke… well, better get to it then after class' He mentally sighed, remembering that huge text book that almost dwarfed the one they were currently using. It would certainly have helped if he had someone that could teach him the basics on a more regular basis.

No one in particular came to mind that was neither favorable nor impure.

"I see, well then sensei will be happy to give you extra lessons after class!"

The statement hung in the air, even as the lesson Ichika could not understand continued. It wasn't until the second shadow of the day passed in front of him, that he actually had a reason to look up from his thoughts.

She had long luscious blond locks that ended at her waist in drill patterns, held back by a frilly blue cloth atop her head. It framed her rather delicate and pale features nicely, bringing out her sapphire gave and lush lips. The uniform also hugged her developing figure, exciting him heavily. In order to counter this he played the 'I don't know what you're talking about so I'll just kick back and let you tell me what I want to know' card, in essence, a confused grunt.

"My, my response! Don't' you know who I am, or rather do you treat every lady that comes to talk to you like this?" Her tone was high and mighty seeming, a bit arrogant for him to take, but at least she wasn't blowing her lid off yet.

"You're the first lady other than my sister who ever talks to me first. How else was I going to respond?" The simple statement seemed to bring her haughty image to its terrible end in a metaphorical crash. He could almost hear the shattering of glass as her expression shifted from arrogant, to confusion, and then to disgust. He lifted an eyebrow at this somewhat complex expression for such a simple response. He definitely remembered her, she was sitting close the back, but had somehow emerged in front of him, did she somehow stick to the walls to Eren's opposite side to get to him?

"Ho? Then this Cecilia Alcott, England's representative, as an exalted creature that I am shall forgive your intolerable speech!" So she was England's representative? She might act haughty, but seeing as the country voted on her, she must have some entitlement to brag.

That didn't mean he had to suck up to her though.

Just as he was about to spring from his puddle of despair at having been verbally dominated, another one cut in like a cold razor of a summer's peak. Refreshing to press, but still very dangerous to hold close.

"Alcott-san, please refrain from pressuring a fellow student. This institution is after all not bound by the government and thus uncaring to any former social ties you might have formed in that country" His light voice had gained a grainy texture as if hoarse, and the fact that Ren locked gaze with Cecilia for enough time to deliver that one statement before returning to his studies as if nothing had happened. That razor edge chilled the previously boiling over mood solid. The British lady stopped deaden in her tracks, as if slapped, but she also seemed terribly confused.

"Hey, don't you feel it's a bit chilly?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, many be the AC is malfunctioning"

"Never mind that! Doesn't Alcott-san seem confused?"

"It does seem so. Eren sure seems really scary, and not that tall, and mysteriously handsome stranger type!"

"Although he does seem to fill out that uniform nicely!"

"I don't know about Alcott-san, but I would definitely walk away as dignified as possible!"

Whispers and comments from several of the students reached Ichika's ears. It saddened him to learn that his neighbor was treated badly solely on first impressions. However, he was also feeling like a jerk for comparing how much better he was treated at the moment. Eren didn't seem to mind the stares.

"We-we WILL continue this later. You males…" With a huff, she stormed off, just as the bell rang to signal the end of break.

"Hey Eren, thanks for the hand there" Ichika told the only other male in the school, his ego inflating ever so slightly at the assisted win, turning to see that Eren paused for only a moment before continuing his note taking.

"Class is starting Orimura-san, and I don't think I gave you permission to use my first name. I believe it is eastern custom to do so to close friends and such?"

Ichika immediately deflated.

"U-understood"

Break

Finally the day was over, now he could return to the dorm and get some much needed rest! Despite no longer feeling alone as the single male in existence that could pilot an IS, he could form no connection to Eren whatsoever. Despite his cold disposition, he was surprisingly brusque and upfront on his intentions.

Looking down beside him, he could see that Eren had finally put away his tablet as they walked towards the dormitory. It seemed they would be staying is the same building at least, he wondered where though? It would be awfully more convenient to have the guy close by. Despite the cold shoulder Eren gave him and everyone else, it was a much better choice that sharing a room with a female teenager full of hormones and ready to pounce at him on any given opportunity.

Soon they entered the same building.

'Huh, same building. Totally called it!'

They passed an intersection and went up the stairs, stepping off the same floor.

'Same floor, convenient if I do say so myself!'

The pair continued to walk until they reached a room. He looked to Eren and saw that the boy was staring at the plated number onto door in front of him. Without another word, Eren turned the knob of his door and pushed it open, revealing his, or rather, their room.

"Whoa!" Ichika exclaimed as he saw the amazing luxury that plated the room. It alone would have given many official 5-star penthouses a run for its money. The institution sure didn't spare a dime to provide comfort wherever it could for their students!

Eren's expression seemed to get colder at the sight, his fists clenched as if angry before loosening up. Ignoring the luxury in front of him he carefully placed his belongings in a neat pile and swiftly stripped down into his boxers, revealing an incredibly well built frame compacted into his lean from. Opening a door to reveal a shower, Eren wasted no time in turning the hot tap on. "Orimura-san, I will be taking a bath first today, starting tomorrow you may use it at your leisure"

Ichika felt another blow to his masculine pride, it really bothered him and he lifted his shirt to see only a mildly trained abdominal. It was nothing like the extremely tightly wound up and proportional frame Eren had. "Alright Yeager-san, just don't take too long alright?"

There was no response, not like he expected any from the teen.

Sighing, Ichika made to prepare his reading materials for the night and getting some education in before hitting the showers. It wasn't like there was anything else to do.

Night fell soon enough and Ichika did indeed take a long bath. Perhaps long enough to Eren to knock for the sake of his full bladder that night. Slightly ashamed for hogging the essentially unlimited hot water, Ichika dried himself up and prepared to get some shut eye for the night.

Thankfully, Eren was a silent sleeper.

Break

It was morning and the sun shone brightly through the window despite the time. Curse his stupidity for wanting to sleep nearest to the window so much! Just few more minutes…

"Orimura-san, you don't have much time left for breakfast you know?" It was Eren, his calm disposition somehow freezing his sleepiness off. Like a blade was pointed to it and told to back off. The results were good, but waking up with a chill down your spine felt truly uncomfortable.

Immediately snapping his eyes open, Ichika saw that it was nearly 8 am, with class starting at 9am and breakfast ending 15 minutes before that, he really did not have much time. He looked at Eren, who was freshly bathed and dressed for class, halfway out the door already. "I'm not going to wait for you Orimura-san, so clean up and be on time for class alright?"

The door closed, and all Ichika could see was his sister repeatedly whacking him over the head to death.

"Hey, isn't that a lot?"

"I know right? There's like enough meat there to gain quite a few pounds!"

"Ugh, I think I lost my appetite…"

"Isn't there a limitation on how much a person can take?"

"Well it is essentially paid by the school, so as long as he eats it here, it's no problem."

Ichika came in with only 15 minutes to spare, ignoring the whispers, he seated himself between his childhood friend and his current roommate. Houki seemed to be staring at Eren, Ichika filled himself with the morning's bounty, before observing just what so enrapturing was. He turned, and saw a wall of stacked porcelain, the space between he could see Eren devouring massive amounts of well-prepared meaty products such as eggs, ham, fish, beef, and chicken. Eren continued to feast as if possessed by an obsessive desire, taking time only to down a glass of water at intervals.

"Why is nobody eating their meals? I sure hope none of you have the guts to run 10 laps on empty stomachs on account of being late!" Chifuyu suddenly said, appearing out of nowhere in a white jogging outfit. Her hand clapped together twice to bring their attention o her. "You should all eat like Yeager–san over here, fast and efficient!"

The indicated student let out a concealed burb, before putting down his utensils, indicating his fullness.

'Yes, but never so much as him!' The entire room thought at the same time except for 2 people.

"Man, Eren eats like a starved wolf. Well, I'll just finish up here and we can go, right Houki?" Ichika looked to her to see that she was rapidly devouring her food with gusto.

Inevitably ending with her choking.

"Oi! Houki, drink this water, hurry!"

Break

"Now we will begin nominations for Class representative! They have certain duties to perform, such as meetings, but also privileges which I won't name. Self-nominations are allowed, so go on!" Chifuyu announced, this immediately set of a chain of conversation that ended with 3 names uttered the most in the short time frame: Ichika, Eren and Cecilia.

"Alright, I've given you all ample time to discuss this. I've heard several names come up, so enter your choice!" The holographic monitors' on eh desk came to life, offering 3 names: Cecilia, Eren and Ichika. Ichika looked beside him and saw Eren randomly swipe Cecilia's name without looking away from his tablet. Behind him, he could see Cecilia pressing her own name. He pressed Eren's name since he didn't want the responsibility and didn't like Cecilia so much.

A holographic projector appeared showing the three nominees faces, Eren lead by a single point while Cecilia and Ichika were tied. Looking behind, he saw that Cecilia seemed to be on the verge of fuming and Eren didn't give the screen a pare glance.

"That sure was a close one, now its Eren is leading by a single point! Has everyone voted? If there are no strong objections, Eren will be the Class representative, anything?" Chifuyu's eye again lingered on Eren's uncaring form. Her voice subtly cracked at the end, Ichika internally winced, he had never seen his sister this desperate, well maybe during his kidnapping, but…

"I will not stand for this! As much as I do appreciate the fair grounds of voting, I'm sure you noticed neither males have expressed an interest in leading as much as I!" As Cecilia stood up and began her demand, the boy could almost see Chifuyu relax. What was so bad about having Eren as Class representative? Sure he was a bit cold, but he was definitely hard working and honest! Hr would not stand for this, if for nothing more than the rapidly decline of masculine pride!

"Orimura-sensei! Why not just make Eren Class Rep, he has clearly won the position!" Ichika said as he stood from his seat, earning glance form Eren and a somewhat disbelieving expression form his sister. 'Come on, what is wrong Chifuyu-nee'

"Let Alcott-san take the position, she has a silver tongue of noble linage to persuade the masses, there's no way we could ever compete with a _noble_ " Eren didn't stand, but the venom as he said the last word was so venomous and acidic it might have as well killed Cecilia several times over from the sheer intensity alone. He though he saw her visibly wince.

"Why you-you-!" She was fuming now alright, ready to tear the other boy apart, a light began to show from her, was she really going to…?

"Enough! Alcott-san since you are rearing to go already, why don't you go meet me after class to do some laps? Yeager-san, I hope those legs of yours can keep up with the intensity of your words alter today." She addressed both of them, attempting to calm the fumes.

However, one particular blunt student just had to mess it up.

"Sensei? Then how would we decide who to be Class rep? Alcott-san want it more, but Yeager–san has more votes!"

"Didn't disputed used to be settled by duels back in medieval times?"

"Yeah I saw in old cowboy movies they would have a showdown or something!"

"Then it's settled, fight!"

"Fight!"

The whole class seemed to have been caught in a mob mentality, and Cecilia simply soaked it up like it was praise for her. Eren stopped his tablet activities and glanced at Cecilia's puffed up form. Her ego was swelling up. "Oh Yeager-san, do you hear that? Now what kind of handicap do you want? I'm sure you know you're IS well enough by now that you could battle a simple _noble_ like me, right?"

"Then let me take you up on your _generous_ offer" It was frightening, like seeing a raccoon turn into a deadly rattle snake, warning off the adversary, but ready to strike in a deadly fashion. It chilled him to the bone, he now understood why his sister looked so agitated, "Underwear"

The class immediately stopped. Some of the girls had turned red, some were absolutely frozen in shock at the implication. Chifuyu showed no reaction, but she looked slightly red as well"

"Y-You want me to fight in underwear!?" Her flabbergasted face and outraged expression was definitely worth the entire scene. "You men! All the same!"

"What are you talking about?" Eren was smirking now, it was really getting uncomfortable with Ichika right now, the creepy smile and the images running through his head! "I only said Underwear, you never let me finish. Don't put words and assumptions in my mouth Alcott-san"

"Yeager-san, please explain to the class very _carefully_ the handicap you need. We don't want any misunderstanding now would we?" That tone was dangerous! The other girls seem to shrink into their desk in fright. The clipboard in her hands was cracking!

"Well, obviously I would never sacrifice a _noble's_ decency oaf all thing for a simple spat, how about placing a piece of undergarment on our IS? If it gets removed or destroyed, that person loses? Of course you don't have to use your underwear, a larger, easier to grab cloth will do just fine!"

Oh he was definitely taunting her! Ichika was hating/loving this guy by the minute!

"F-fine! Don't think I'll go easy on you! You p-pervert!" She huffed, pressing her chest closer to herself, attempting to hide them. It only accentuated her figure even more. Dammit, he could not take it anymore! "N-next week you hear me!"

With that class ended, and Ichika ran away as fast as he could, pausing a moment only to see Chifuyu catch Cecilia from running away from her punishment. Eren cooperatively walking behind Chifuyu for their laps. Ah yes, he would get a night's sleep after all!

"Eren! I hate you!"

Ichika walked a bit faster to avoid a target of feminine rage.

 **A/N: New Idea, Eren feels slightly OOC. This is not Cannon!Eren. Some events have been changed. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaws**

It was the day after, and once again, Ichika was left in the dust by his roommate, who routinely consumed the Academy's protein supply for the day in a single meal before leaving to class. Eren didn't seem to care about the financial devastation he had left, as seen when several of the staff complained to their boss on food shortage.

"What should we do? We can't ask him to skip a meal, but running low on food supplies here! At this rate well be in deficit budget before even the first week of the semester is over"

"Maybe we could petition to the student council to solve this problem? Surely she would…"

The rest of the food faculty's talk was cut off as Ichika ran to class, hoping he wasn't late.

"Ah Orimura-kun, just in time!" The bell rang, and Ichika took his seat. Maya began her preparations for the upcoming lecture, the holographic projectors activating on some unheard command. "Now today, we will be covering and delving deeper into an IS' functions and potential applications…"

Ichika tried his best to absorb whatever the short teacher lectured on, simply writing down her lecture word for word while the girls simply listened and Eren paid little heed to anything other than his tablet. Just how much materials did he have to cover alongside the curriculum? The boy must be exhausted form the concurrent studies operating at the same time! Then there was the duel in six days from now, just how was he coping behind that cold exterior?

"…now we have a bit of time before the next lesson. Alcott-san, didn't you say you wanted Yeager-san to hear you out on some matter before you passed out?" Maya asked innocently, her hands clasped together and placed beside her cheek. The entire class turned to see Cecilia's desk, the noble lady leaning back on her chair with an ungraceful curve and exhausted expression

"N-no more l-laps…" Was all she managed to gurgle out pitifully before falling back into dreamland? His sister really went all out on the poor girl the other day, it was a miracle she even came to class in that state. Speaking of which…

Eren seemed just peachy. Continuing in his own little world as if nothing was wrong at all, why was that the case? Chifuyu never showed favoritism to anyone in a professional sense, there was no way she had gone easy on Eren! Taking a bated breath, Ichika leaned to his neighbor and prodded for an answer. "Hey Yeager-san, just how many laps did my sister make you two run?"

Eren paused for a moment as Ichika asked this, before looking away from his work. Warm brown met piercing green for several seconds. "I can't recall, but your Orimura-sensei had us both change into a sports outfit and had with us until she said she 'felt tired'. I cannot say for certain when I lost sight of Alcott-san, but the sun had long set once she declared we were finished" His toneless voice made the insult to Cecilia's endurance hurt less, but Ichika was more concerned with the fact that there was actually a person who could keep up with his sister's insane endurance. If anything he now considered Cecilia much more normal relative to Eren. Not that he considered his sister abnormal! At all!

"Oh right, I read that representatives like Alcott-san have personal IS issued to them by the government. Won't it be disadvantageous for you then when you have to fight her using a standard IS?" Despite the boy's cold shoulder to almost everything, Eren did show that he cared enough for Ichika to stand up for him even in an indirect way. This in turn fostered some respect, and hence concern for his wellbeing.

"You don't have to worry about that Orimura-kun" Eren let a small smile so fast it looked like a flash of light. Ichika blinked in disbelief, that smile wasn't creepy at all. "I have my own personal IS as well, as you heard earlier, it is slightly different from the standard one"

'Huh, he said my family name on a friendlier note. Maybe one day calling him by name won't be so hard after all?' Ichika thought as he let out a relieved breath, "Hey, were both guys here. I'll watch your back if you watch mine"

Break

The day ended all too fast, but the next one flew by even faster. Ichika could barely even remember the day's events, let alone the confounding lectures that his cute sensei was delivering. For such a small person, she sure could rattle him to exhaustion, what a formidable opponent!

In any case, Cecilia regained her vigor that day and decided to unwisely taunt him with the fact she had a personal IS. The Blue Tears. Eren hadn't shown much interest in her until she mentioned her IS' name, his somewhat glazed expression evaporating with the sudden intensity that filled it. The smirk that followed made Cecilia stutter in discomfort. When Ichika asked why she stuttered, she had only one answer.

"It's like suddenly having an epiphany on the person in front of you. I felt like I was in front of the world's most deviant pervert when he did that!"

It was a surprise that Cecilia actually confessed her weakness to him when he'd asked. She seemed far too arrogant to do something like this, perhaps he was wrong to judge her based on first impressions? In any case it felt rather good when she pressed herself against him and the wall, but bad that Houki had been around to see that.

Her presence made Cecilia realize her own position, and gave him a solid whack across the cheek for his experience. One cheek from each lady.

'Totally worth it!'

Houki demanded that they spend time together so he could be corrected and not fall off the correct path. Personally, he knew she just wanted to enjoy beating him down in kendo practice to release some pent up stress. There was also the benefit of seeing Houki covered in glistening sweat and drenched clothing. To say that she had developed nicely in their time apart would have been an understatement. He enjoyed being on the receiving end quite a bit, the only complaint he would have lodged would be the land of grappling moves as he let her toss him around.

In the end, Houki ended up lightening up from the therapeutic beating she gave him, and he got some very excellent views on the curves on his Child hood friend. He escorted her back to her dorm, which she coincidentally shared with Cecilia, and went to take a nice relaxing shower.

It had been a quick, but satisfying day.

Break

Today was the day of the Duel for the position of Class Rep. The entire class and many others had come to observe the battle, after all, it's not every day you see a male IS pilot do battle. Ichika himself was curious, he did not have a personal IS, but Eren did. That simple fact sparked his curiosity enough to grab a seat.

He saw Cecilia deploy from her hangar with as much poise and grace as he had come to expect form an English lady. Blue Tears was now deployed and in full view, sporting the obviously customized, long-range IS in all its glory. The powerful sniper rifle she held was probably more that most men could even lift, yet she held it easily with the id of her IS. He could not see any other weapons, but as a sniper, he imagined she had some nasty surprise for anyone that got too close, or even an active camouflaged.

At least that would be what he would go for if he were a sniper.

While the British noblewoman was busy posing for the crowd where everyone could admire her a simple pair of innocent white panties with a teddy bear imprint emblazoned on it having been carefully wrapped on one of her shoulder points, Ichika had his eyes fixed on the other hangar, where Eren stepped onto the launching pad. He wore the skin-tight uniform that was surprisingly modest and comfortable despite its clinginess and elasticity. It covered him the same way a pair of trousers and a shuck t-shirt would, exposing his lean, toned build for everyone to see. Now that everything save for his privates was either perfectly outlined or exposed, Ichika noticed that there wasn't much fat to hide the curve of his body muscles, he was also slightly tanned when compared to the fairness of Cecilia, as if spending much more time under the sun that she ever did, which could be true given he was a guy. A very attractive guy if the whispers rolling over the crowd was any indication.

"Ah, why am I drooling?"

"Yeager-san! Come to my dorm tonight for dinner alright?"

"My poor heart…"

"So hot, I can't take it anymore!"

Strapped his wait was what appeared to be a pair of bulky rectangular metal boxes, each one looked to be the size of the average IS student's waist length and possessed cylinders on each one, on his back was a miniature barrel and on his side looed what appeared to be a the hilt of a blade and trigger mechanism. All of this was tethered to his body by crisscrossing leather straps that ran along his entire body save his arms and front torso. Ichika blinked.

Despite lacking in IS education, Ichika definitely knew what he was seeing was not an IS. The leather straps and mechanisms were far too primitive to ever aesthetically be one. It lacked the obvious large limbs and vibe of an IS. Instead, it felt so retro, like a steam punk theme.

His confusion did not go unnoticed, as several in the audience began to murmur. Cecilia finally had enough ego inflating and turned to her opponent, who had suddenly thrown a steel disc right into the center of the arena. That confusion spread further, as the disc began to expand to cover the entire stadium floor, matching the floor textures and blending into its surroundings. The flustered Cecilia pointed her rifle to the calm Eren.

"Yeager-san, what is the meaning of this? Did I not request an IS Duel?" She seemed confused and angry. "I demand that you pull out your IS this instant!"

. "Alcott-san, I would be more careful I were you." In response, Eren raised his left hand to reveal a pair of navy blue boxers with cartoonish drawings of swords on them and stuffed it in behind him on one of the straps. "My Auxiliary IS has already been deployed"

"What-?"

Moments later crystal pillars shot out from the ground at random positions, one of them coming up form directly underneath Cecilia and nearly tossing her to the Arena ceiling. Had she any less hours, she might have been trapped as the glass beams pressed themselves against the invisible barrier. The British lady breathed heavily, having almost been defeated before she could even fire a shot.

Ichika looked to Eren's previous position.

He was no longer there.

By the time Cecilia looked to Eren's current position as well, she was somehow staggering forward, eyes wide as half her total shield points had been depleted in a shingle strike. To the side, a screen appeared to show a replay of the events of the previous few seconds.

It showed how Eren had used the rising pillars to rise himself by tethering to them, and Cecilia's moment of stupor to somehow skillfully swing around using the pillar as a pivot to turn. Once behind her, he drew a pair of razor sharp blades, and began to approach her in a spinning top of blades. The moment came where both blades made contact, and dragged themselves across the nape of Cecilia's neck from base to edge forcing her Absolute barrier to activate… to be instantly decapitated.

Now Eren was gone, lost within the crystal pillars in the area, and Cecilia and quickly snapped out of her shock. She collected herself and began to scan her surroundings, which were sadly blocked by pillars of various width and depth. Even the Audience could no spot Eren, try as they might.

There was an almost subtle sound of rushing wind and a click, Cecilia immediately zeroed in in the source, focusing as much as she could.

Which was why she reacted too late when the audience gasped as Eren once again made his appearance known appearing from her right and making an impossible right angle turn at full speed, getting right behind the focused sniper. He was far too close when the IS hyper sensor alerted her to his presence, a single blade slicing into the nape of her neck and cutting her shield down to a quarter, the other blade came whirling like a wood saw from the opposing direction, just nicking the rubber of Cecilia's undergarments as he quickly retreated away.

Just in time too, for the noble lady had enough. She activated several pieces of her skirt and sent them flying to shoot down the crystal pillars all around her. Going even so far as to shoot some rockets hidden under her 'skirt'.

'Oh boy, I'd hate to be on her bad side…'

Too bad that it was Eren at this point. Despite the fact he said he would watch his back, that promise definitely did not extent to crazy females with a WMD at their command. 'Sorry Eren, you're on your own this time'

By now the many of the crystal pillars had been mowed to half their height, some even gone entirely, but most of all was the ground. It was covered in smoke and debris, it was hard to make out anything in there with the naked eye, but no problem should an IS user concentrate on finding a hidden target. Unfortunately, the woman was more wary of the remaining spires and targeting them at priority, her shock shaking her priorities terribly.

It was not above or in front, but below that she should have been focused on.

Suddenly, form the smoke came to wires, they shot out at impossible speeds and tethered to one of Cecilia's hovering armor parts, they pulled out Eren, he was slightly dirty, but otherwise unharmed. Once again he got close to Cecilia, he body unable to keep up with the hyper sensor this time, leading to Eren getting far into Cecilia's personal space.

However, rather than taking the final swipe that would have claimed his victory. Eren did something quite unexpected. One hand reached out to pull away Cecilia's undergarment from her shoulder, while another pulled his own clean boxers over her head, essentially blinding her.

He then tethered his cables to a nearby pillar, flinging himself to his own hangar, prize in hand.

Ichika could only gawk, unknown to him so was Maya. While His sister was nowhere to be found. Cecilia was busy, trying to tear away the insulting covering over her face. Her face was red by the time she did, whether form embarrassment or rage was anyone's guess at this point.

"A-and the winner is Alcott-san on account of Yeager-kun giving up his undergarments before taking hers…" Maya just barely managed to croak out. Like a sign had been given, the crystal pillars all vanished and the steel disc formed itself back together before launching itself to Eren's waiting hand.

As the boy walked away, only a silence remained.

All was silent.

Break

"Ah Ichika, come on lets have some kendo practice!" It was right after the duel, where everyone was left utterly stupefied. Houki ended up dragging the boy away for another stress relieving session. "You know what they say, a strong body comes from a strong mind! Which can then be focused into IS training!"

"Really Houki? So all those sessions where you I let you thrash me around was actually for improving our IS skills? Not for your personal form of stress relief?" Despite knowing the truth, Houki was still his childhood friend, it was his job to keep her happy. Judging from the guilty blush she was having, it seemed he was only partially successful. "Amazing, I had no Idea such a thing existed! Of course I can always rely on you Houki to solve my problems despite my own doubts!"

The young lady began walking away a pep in her step after the praise he sent her way. No doubt she just wanted to spend more time with him with this method, but if it would keep her smile up… he would willingly be her stress ball forever. "Then see you tomorrow afterschool aright? Don't be late!"

She left Ichika behind, not noticing his face as it turned from grateful to concerned.

Later, Ichika found himself in his dorm room, Eren, fresh form the bath and ready to head to bed. With a serious expression, Ichika shook the boy with a firm shoulder grip, the normally unapproachable aura no longer there for the moment.

"Eren… just what kind of IS was that?" Eren looked towards Ichika and answered.

"It was my Equalizer. I'm sure Maya-sensei already explained it to you, but it's basically hammer space for extra weapons that is perfectly tuned for the IS. I simply deployed my IS' weapons without my IS. Simple is it not?"

"That's your IS' weapon?" Ichika could not wrap his head around the fact that an IS used those MASSIVE crystal pillars as weapons. Guns, blades and spears he could understand, but pillars?

"Indeed, my IS is different from the standard ones and only Orimura-sensei and Shinonono-sensei know of its true abilities"

"Wait, you just showed your IS right? Those metal cases strapped to your body?" Eren let out a sigh of irritation, Ichika realized he was near the boy's tolerance level for the day.

"No, that was 'Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear' a recent innovative way for infantry to make use of the third dimension, that is, the sky to maneuver and attack from. It was German's response IS making infantry somewhat obsolete, while somewhat primitive in design, it is rugged and very durable." Eren finished with a clicking of his tongue, indicating that he did not want to talk anymore. Rolling over his bed and covering is head in sheets. It seemed a bit childish, but what could he do?

With sigh, Ichika left to take a shower.

'Maybe tomorrow he'll be more pliable'

Break

"Did something good happen today Houki"

As soon as the brunette walked into the dorm, she was greeted by, the face of her neutrally smiling roommate and friend, Cecilia Alcott. She was wet and glistening as if having just finished her shower. Houki placed her bag down before responding. "Ichika is… he is finally seeking me rather than the other way around!" She said excitedly.

"I see that my plan worked after all!" Cecilia giggled freely and sat beside Houki, still in a towel their hand touched as the western lady covered Houki's with her own. "Now that you got him, shall we discuss the 'payment'?"

"Eh-uh-erm- I-I should totally be asking you if you're alright after today's match!" Houki blushed and leaned away from Cecilia, who was steadily closing the gap between the two. Fortunately, this stopped the advance, making Cecilia frown deep in thought. Her grip lazed enough that Houki was able to escape and head for the showers herself. "I-I'll just clean up!"

"Y…yeah." Cecilia replied absentmindedly her thoughts racing to just how that male had defeated her in mere 3 moves, while she was the one shooting blindly. He was strange, and it made her scared at just how weak it made her seem. "Even after all that hard work… am I still so weak?"

"Eren Yeager… I will show you my true power next time!" Her thoughts racing on brand new tactics on defeating this new enemy! Wait didn't Houki say she was 'training' Ichika? She certainly would not mind another one right? "Oh Houki! I'm coming in alright?"

"Eh, why? Don't you already have a bath?" Houki called from the other side, embarrassed. The sound of toppling bottles could be heard from the other side.

"I was hoping if you would allow me to accompany you in 'training' with Ichika tomorrow? I'm sure you could fit one more in the group, right?

"N-no! Absolutely not!"

"Oh I knew you'd say that! Perhaps your body need a little 'convincing'? I never did discuss my 'recompense'…" Cecilia said coyly, slightly opening the doorway.

"W-wait, if you really want that as your reward, I'm sure I could slot you in tomorrow…" Her voice wavered slightly and Cecilia felt a bit bad for taking advantage of her roommate and friend like this. She closed the bathroom door and heard a sigh from the other side.

"Houki… sorry about this. But I do need that training spar session with Ichika to improve Blue Tears…"

 **A/N: I've made Ichika act like the typical harem protagonist, but actually knows what he is doing at all times. Seems I'm making a bastard, but I feel it's a real improvement from Blueball-ness and extreme shyness to women to the point of irritation. I hope you all like that pseudo Yuri scene at the end as well as the 'battle' between Cecilia and Eren. I will reveal more in due time! Please Review/Favorite if you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breach**

"Aright, today we will be having a practical lesson! Ichika, your IS waiting for you in the Stadium, go bring it here." Chifuyu said to the class, before finally turning to her little brother, who looked slightly perplexed. "I meant NOW!"

Without another second wasted, Ichika sprinted to his newly delivered IS, no doubt the fact that it had not been rushed made it a much better machine than it probably would have otherwise. As soon as the boy left her sight, she turned her gaze upon England's Candidate Rep "Alcott, Eren, since you both have a personal IS, deploy them and help these students into the Uchigane here, Ichika will come by shortly to assist as well. The rest of you, divide into three groups and form up!"

A few days had gone by since the duel occurred, and Ichika was more exhausted than he'd ever been before. Why was this the case, if he did not participate in the duel?

Since he was the class representative, it was only normal.

Now how did he become class representative?

Since Cecilia was still far too proud to accept such a humiliating victory like that, and Eren was giving off a 'Do not disturb' vibe as usual, she had essentially dumped the position to the last remaining candidate: Ichika. Now it was text messages on class issues and responsibilities passed off to him from the student council. It would have been a total honor to be in such a position of power, but for someone unwillingly placed into the office, it was more like a funny little joke for the rest of the class to gossip about.

Now that the three groups had been formed, but there was an obvious disparity between Eren's group and the remaining pair of lines meant for Cecilia and Ichika. While Eren's group consisted of three girls, one of whom was Honne, a girl who usually wore a fox-themed long sleeves. Three of them were currently all perfectly in line in front of Eren, awaiting his assistance.

If one looked closely, they would see tick mark begin pulsing from Chifuyu's temple at the obvious bias and disorder shown. Maya backed away from the fuming teacher slowly as the threat of imminent explosion exponentially increased. She looked to Cecilia, who had quickly switched into her IS and begun helping her groups of students into the Uchigane with her mastery over her IS flight capabilities. Ichika's groups was still waiting for their help, and fidgeting under her intense gaze. Surprisingly, Eren's little group had the most success, as he had deployed the disc from before, his 'Auxiliary IS' and created a convenient stair way of pillars for the three in his group to freely get on and off the machine.

Twenty minutes later, Ichika appeared, got a scolding form his sister for his tardiness, and was forced to repeatedly lift each student into the Uchigane as they somehow 'forgot' to kneel down for the next student upon disembarking. He was getting tired, but enjoyed the feeling of a different girl in his arms every single time, hidden behind an exasperated expression on his face. Eren leaned against one of his pillars and began reading his tablet while the three girls in his group had much fun loading and unloading on the IS, without any trouble. Maya took some notes on the student's apparently fast progress on simple IS maneuvering on Eren's side.

The boy's eyes shone a dim jade color as he seemed to have lost interest in the activity around him. Maya looked to her side and saw that rather than getting her clipboard to whack the slacking student, Chifuyu was looking with clear, intense curiosity at the boy, Eren Yeager.

To Maya, he had been somewhat of a mystery. Showing up from nowhere on even shorter notice that Ichika, and that boy seemed much more lost than this one did most of the time. It did seem that Chifuyu knew several things about Eren, and in most likely hood, the IS 'founder', but it was all a mystery. Eren's apparent acquirement of a gear used almost exclusively by the German Special Task force, notorious for its difficulty to master due to the lack of Passive Inertia Control when in use, and somewhat effective design despite it primitive assembly. Many women considered it the male equivalent of the IS due to its difficulty and cheap/rugged design that had much potential for further advancement

As for its inventor…

"-aya-sensei!"

The assistant teacher immediately snapped out of her daze, as she was called to assist Eren's groups, whose astounding progress had resulted in Honne gracefully running all over the practice field with practiced ease, her fit of giggles as her team mates attempted to get a turn revealed her own excitement. Eren lay still, but she could make out traces of a warm smile slipping past the cold exterior façade he wore.

'DOKI-DOKI!'

"Ah, Nohotoke-san! Please let your group members have turn!" She raced after the gleeful girl, the sudden sprint masking the racing of her heart and flush of her cheeks from anyone else noticing. The students giggled at her air headed behavior, hopefully.

Break

"Orimura-kun, let's dance!" Cecilia cackled maniacally as she blasted away with Blue Tear's Main Weapon, Starlight Mk 2, essentially a long-range laser cannon. While she was up in the air aiming below with terrifying accuracy, the target was moving as fast as it could manage to dodge the said hellishly accurate shots from above. The noble lady let out a pompous laugh once again "Dance, I say!"

It was an hour after class, and as promised, Ichika was preparing his usual routine of eye candy. However, pleasant surprise came in the form of Cecilia appearing out of nowhere and physically 'convincing' Houki to make room for one more.

Needless to say, Houki was far too weak to handle Cecilia's brand on 'convincing'.

"Alcott-san, I think you're enjoying this too much! Is this revenge from the beat down Eren gave you yesterday?" Ichika shouted, pausing for the briefest of moment to formulate the question. The sniper didn't even hesitate to take that opportunity to nail him from behind as she responded.

"Oh, why would you think that Orimira-kun? I would never be so shameless as to vent my frustrations on you in a façade of the group training we've been doing! You're learning to dodge as well right?" Cecilia rebutted, now unleashing hell using all her bits to bombard the area Ichika was in. Rockets then came flying out to finish the job, just as Ichika flew from the clouds and slashed the missiles it two with his blade.

"I guess you're right! Houki's training is really beginning to shine!" From the side, Ichika noticed the amazingly fluffy atmosphere generated form the girl as he praised her for the rather one sided training. Reverting his eyes to the sniper, we was able to predict her next movement by seeing in which direction her… wonderful mounds moved. Not to mention they were a great treat to his eyes as she began sweating form the exertion of aiming. He had more than enough reason to continue this farce, despite the one sided beating.

Two hours later, Cecilia had decided that she felt far too sticky with sweat to continue her practice and let him off. Houki was still glowing from the praise and in her own little world enough to forget her own 'use Ichika as a stress ball' period and let him go. Ichika was slightly worried when Cecilia rudely woke his child hood friend with a vicious slap to her amazing rear, but was immensely satisfied at the resulting embarrassed squeak that wormed its way out of the girl as she held her rear in both hands protectively "Cecilia-san! Was even appropriate?"

"Ah, you finally called me by name!" The lady gushed, before enrapturing one arm and dragging her off to their dorm. "Besides, Isn't IS academy free from national restriction? I can totally act how I want to act without those pesky social taboos constraining me!"

"Eren, I really hate you…"

Break

Morning arrived all too quickly, but this time, Ichika was ready! He woke up seconds before his alarm told him to the anticipation of this very moment where he didn't wake up to see his roommate already halfway out the door to breakfast while he was still groggy in bead was killing him. He popped open his eyes and shut off the digital alarm, sitting up right.

In front of him was Eren, but rather than also waking up, he was wearing gym tights and covered in copious amounts sweat. The sweaty boy lifted an eyebrow at the unusual sight of Ichika up and about at this time. "Yeager-san, why are you covered in sweat?"

"I would ask you why you were up so early then" Eren responded as he nonchalantly stepped into the bath, but to answer your question, I was using the gym and keeping my morning routine."

"B-but its 7 am! In the morning!" The boy stated as if it was the unholiest hour of the day.

"Ah, I usually get up 2 hours before first light to do some light warm ups before using the gym, when else can I have time to use the gym?" The water began running as Eren said this, like it was the most natural thing in the world. A minute later, the flow stopped and Eren stepped out as fresh as if he had several days to relax in an exquisite, first class spa treatment. "Since you got up earlier, would you like to do some revision before breakfast? I would usually wait for you to wake, but since you're up right now…"

"Ah sorry, I'll just have a quick shower then." Ichika now had his turn, taking his school uniform with him, he headed for a bath. It felt great, being able to relax in a shower after every day having spent it rushing through the day due to his tardiness.

"Orimura-kun you're taking too long, so I'll go on ahead"

'Wow, He's a lot more talkative now than before! Wish it were the same during class time, he'd be more popular with the girls with that charm of his if he lightens up a little.' Ichika though as he dried himself and got dressed. While walking down the halls, he was assaulted.

"Ah, get off, GET OFF!" He screamed, as something small and distinctively female had her legs wrapped around his chest and hand covering his eyes. At first he thought that is was one of the smaller students playing a prank on him, but then he felt a soft pair of little mounds press on his head, and the familiar scent of a well-prepared pork dish. It could only be one person…

"Rin!" The light entered his vision as a pair of petite hands removed itself from his sight. Suddenly, he saw a pair of adorable strands of hair framing his vision. An upside down, but familiar face showed itself as it leaned over him. Her smile was like that of tiger, ready to pounce.

"Correct! All hail Ichika!" She congratulated him, before feeling his body with her petite hands. It took all he had not to get excited at the greeting. "Wow, you've sure packed some muscle while we were apart! Training to impress the ladies?"

While he enjoyed Rin's little teasing, that all ended when the bell signifying the end of breakfast and several minutes to get to class or suffer Chifuyu's wrath woke him up. "Ah no I'm going to be late! I'll talk to you later Rin, if Chifuyu-nee doesn't skin me alive first!"

Picking her off him and gently setting her down due to her small stature, Ichika quickly raced down the hallway like a madman on fire. As he made it to class, he remembered one vital thing he forgot to ask. 'What in the world was Rin doing here?'

Break

It was currently lunch time, and naturally the two met up to talk about the good old days. Rin had tried to barge into their class to look all cool, but she was quite intimidated by Eren's gaze, then when she had finally snapped out of it, Chifuyu-nee had entered the scene with her trusty clipboard in hand and promptly chased her off with her own aura. The tiger had promptly retreated with its tail between its legs.

"By the way Ichika, who is that other boy? He gives me the chills…" Rin actually shuddered as she watched Eren devour plate after plate of food as if it were air to be breathed in. He didn't look in their direction, but he was sure that other boy was looking. Just to make her more comfortable, (and a bit of skin contact) he brought an arm around her waist and pulled her in slightly. The small girl was at first embarrassed, but then relaxed in his grip.

"Ah, that is Yeager, Eren. He is another IS pilot and my roommate, But I've never seen his IS." Rin seemed to really enjoy his company, she was more direct in her appreciation that Houki was, which a nice change of pace. "He won't notice you unless you address him directly, or obstruct his activities. Both of which I personally discourage. Otherwise He's an alright guy despite the cold shoulder he gives to everyone."

"I see, I'll take your advice then. Also, is IS Academy, THAT kind of school?" Rin pointed to a seat beside us, where Houki and Cecilia were seated. The boy almost had a nosebleed upon seeing the latter attempting to subtly grope the former's rear. It was amazing how Eren's words changed Cecilia into an uptight, snot-nosed, noble bitch into a very likable perverted deviant with a thing for fondling other cute girls. Speaking of cute…

"Eh, she wasn't always like this, It's actually preferable this way, but just stay out of her sight alight? She might find you cute enough to kidnap and bring to her dorm…" Rin nodded vigorously at this, squeezing into me and sinking into her chair as if the boy were a shield she could use to block the apparently dangerous predator in front of her.

It was all however, for naught. Houki had noticed that he was quite close to 'someone else'. She got up and angrily huffed to their table, unknowingly bringing the 'predator' closer. Cecilia followed Houki, only to break away and evaluate Rin with neutral eyes.

"Hello there! I am England's Candidate representative. Alcott, Cecilia." Her entire demeanor changed into that of a proper lady. She was polite and courteous, and had an entirely fake smile plastered on her face. She extended her hand for a hand shake. Odd.

"Oh, hi. I'm Huang Lingyin, China's Candidate representative" Rin said, most of her apprehension disappearing in front of the formal introduction. She made to take that proffered hand in her own. Houki frowned, did she think that something was wrong as well? "I'm also Ichika's Childhood friend"

"Really? I am as well" Houki stated in a rather neutral voice. Ichika stared dumbly, at the strange sigh in front of him. Houki dead panned, Rin and Cecilia holding hands, Eren looking-

'Wait a minute, something was wrong with that scene!' Ichika observed the events, and noticed that Houki and Eren were staring at Rin's petite hand enclosed in Cecilia's own, as if they expected something to happen. Now what could that possibly be? It's not like Cecilia would go totally-

"Kya! So adorable!"

'It seems I was mistaken'

Rin was attempting to scream as she was pulled over the safety of his side and into Cecilia's hefty bosom. The small Asian was smothered and groped all over, while having the life cuddled out of her. Ichika stared in shock as several button came loose and a ribbon with flying out of Rin's uniform. Then Rin finally managed to wiggle her head enough to use her eyes to plead an escape from her childhood friend.

Ichika was seated beside Houki as he watched Rin's clothes loosen up. He saw Rin's plead and stood up taking Houki with him as he did. She blushed.

"Cecilia-san? Could you please let go of Rin?"

"What? No way, she's so adorable!"

"I see… then catch!" I one fluid motion, he threw his first child hood friend to Cecilia, toppling the three together. He then grabbed his second childhood friend from the pile and ran off.

All the while Houki was screeching in embarrassment as Cecilia continued to shamelessly grope her.

The pair stopped after running for several minutes.

"Rin, are you alright?" Ichika asked as soon as they reached the outside of the changing rooms. The girl was a mess, much of her uniform was undone, leaving one hand to grip her sliding shirt and another to fix her half loosed skirt. She looked incredibly cute and sexy.

:"I-I let my guard down" She replied guiltily, "Despite your warnings, I still fell prey to that trap!"

"It's fine, even I was confused at her sudden change in attitude all of a sudden!" Ichika soothed the blow, Rin breathed easier, "Now why don't you get properly dressed? Here is your ribbon. Class starts in 10 minutes"

Rin nodded, before shakily taking the strip of fabric and entering the room to change.

"Hey Ichika… are you sure, Cecilia is 'better' this way?" Her voice sounded really shaky, she was probably slightly traumatized by the events. "I'm almost done…"

"Its fine Rin, take your time. If you're free today, why not get some practice with me after school?"

"Really?" The sudden uplift in her mood was great to hear, but he felt bad that he did not mention Cecilia would be joining as well.

"Yup, now let's head out before Chifuyu-nee finds and skin us alive" The bell rang, Ichika dashed a way, but Rin hitched a ride on him until she got to her class. It felt good to be back.

Break

After class, Ichika brought Rin to the practice grounds. As soon as she stepped through the doors, however, she immediately attempted to run away once again. Simply due to Cecilia's presence. However, He'd managed to calm her down somewhat, assuring the smaller girl that the English representative took training very seriously and did not fool around. Ironically, the time where most physical contact was to be made was the time she was safest.

"Ichika! Let us spar, today we will be extending your situational awareness with three pronged attack pattern" Houki stated, a light encasing her to reveal Japan's Mass produced IS model, Uchigane. She tested its movements and drew an oversized katana, taking a stance that was far too familiar to him for comfort. "Huang-san, would you like to participate as well?"

A bright light shone from behind him was all the answer Ichika needed to activate Byakushikki and avoid a cleaving blow from behind. As he flew away, he glanced back and saw she was wearing a vengeful grin on her face… most likely form scaring her with Cecilia's sudden presence.

Speaking of the sniper, her staggered as a laser hit him from behind, its source grinning.

"You don't have time to be looking away, Ichika!" Houki shouted as she rushed him from the ground below. "The inter class tournament isn't too far from now!"

"Isn't three on one a bit too much?"

All he got in return was a three way trip to dreamland after that.

After several moments in bliss, he was once again in his mortal shell.

"Uh, what hit me?" Ichika asked absentmindedly as he woke up. He noticed that he was in his room, several bandages and wraps encasing his form. He felt a twinge of pain from his ribs as he sat upright to get a better view of his surroundings.

He was in his room, Eren's presence on the other bed and three somewhat familiar but guilty faces peeking from the doorway gave it away quite clearly. On his roommate's side of the desk was a pile of bandages and medical first aid equipment. Ichika could imagine it was Eren that patched him up, as the girls were still uncomfortable with his presence and definitely would not enter the room with him still inside it.

"A Dao, a Katana and a Laser" Eren responded, as he transferred his gaze from his studies to the trio peeking from the doorway, who immediately began shirking away under his withering stare. He looked to his injured self and felt a lot less safe in this room than he did in the three pronged spar earlier. "I would recommend you rest, but please take care of your 'spectators' before that. They are disrupting my concentration."

Ichika ignored the pain in his chest as he rushed to obey the instinct to submit to that order, like a wolf to its pack leader. He quickly went to the doorway, before attempting to push the three girls away. The pressure however, was enough to make something give way, and he let out a silent scream of agony as he was forced to lean on Houki for structural support as the agony stole his strength away in moments. The girls looked on his face for several moments before looking to each other and nodding in synch. Together they hauled him off to 'treat' him ignoring his silent pleas.

"Don't worry Ichika, we will definitely nurse you back to health with our feminine skills!"

Break

"Orimura-kun? I heard that you were- oh!" Maya squeaked in surprise as she entered Ichika and Eren's room. She was quite surprised to see that her 'patient' was no longer in the room he had been assigned to, instead, Eren sat on his bed, still going through his tablet. Either the boy was extremely diligent, or the materials were incredibly long… which wouldn't be odd as she as a teacher had not yet seen the boy's IS at all. For all she knew it could be a spiked wrecking ball that fired laser in all directions!

"Yamada-sensei" His tone was as flat and formal as it was in class. He showed an acknowledgement of her existence, but it was most likely due to her position as an instructor that allowed her presence to have been noticed, another student might be entirely ignored. She took his response as permission to enter the room.

The first thing she noticed was the open first aid kit on Eren's side of the shared desk. Several supplies had been used up, like the cotton wrappings, disinfectant and safety pins. They were dumped in a mess, but neatly arranged in groups. Odd, it wasn't like Eren to simply leave a mess in his wake. The boy was very cold to others, but he cleaned up his own messes wherever he visits and left it cleaner than when he came. Evidenced by the cafeteria tables that were unusually sparkly whenever he finished using it. "Um, Yeager-kun, did you treat Orimura-kun's injuries?"

"I did. Sorry if I usurped your duties"

"No, not at all" She fumbled with her words, they barely came out properly as she thought of his one smile. It made her heart beat insanely. She wanted to talk about something before her poor heart burst form its position. "Your desk… it's messy"

"I know" He looked at the desk, before gazing towards her. Despite the lack of any change, she felt far less unnerved then before. Perhaps she was adapting to his presence? Maya then realized how lame her statement had been and mentally berated herself. She ended up fidgeting as a pregnant pause followed. "I don't know how to pack it back it properly"

"Eh?" The sudden admission of his lack of knowledge put her off balance, almost literally. She had to place a hand on the nearby wall of the small hallway she was in to keep balanced. Quickly, she changed tactics, acknowledging the fact that staying defensive put her off further with each second passed. "Yeager-kun… would you like my help?"

"Yamada-sensei?" There was genuine surprise in his tone as he looked straight at her, his full attention on her from the first time since the start of the semester. How ironic that he would pay the most attention to her outside of class when all the time he even glanced at her in class did even add up to the period he was gazing so intensely at her.

She felt naked under his gaze, like those emerald plates were daggers that stripped her of all her coverings. They pierced into the core of who she was, through the shyness, the laughs, the cries, the memories… he peered into her very essence.

DOKI-DOKI! DOKI-DOKI….

Her heart throbbed even harder once it felt like she wasn't having her insides pulled out. The sensation had passed, but it wasn't the sudden release that made her heart throb. It was Eren.

He smiled.

It wasn't a large or amused smile. It was barely visible, a slight upturn of his lips at most, his eyebrows relaxing apart in the smallest amount. It lasted for a second, but that smile, so full of sincerity, was all aimed at her.

Along with her heart, her belly felt like it was getting uncomfortably warm, like an uncatchable itch beginning to form, and she had no way to stop it. Maybe she should stay a bit longer.

"If you would like a lesson on putting a first aid kit back in order, then I can give you one. I am still a teacher after all, it is both my job and passion to pass on knowledge to the younger generation!" She said with much enthusiasm, but added ad after thought. 'No matter how delectable they appear to be!'

"Yamada-sensei… you're not that old yet" He got off his bed and joined her as he said this. The comment made her visibly blush, but she ignored the increasing heat in her body and began guiding Eren's hands with her own.

"If you would allow me. I will guide your hands to" It seemed like an innocent offer, but the sudden desire for skin contact seemed like a valid and reasonable course of action. As soon as he nodded, she took his right hand in both of hers and guided them in placing the supplies to their correct places. But she had a hard time moving it even gently, he wasn't even resisting.

Maya watched as Eren mimicked her guidance, silently wondering at Eren's strange resistance to movement not his own. Did he purposely do that, was it unconscious, or was it the possible gulf in physical ability between them? His heavily calloused hands and almost steel-like consistency of his hand muscles felt like they were far more used to extremely difficult and taxing tasks than hers ever would be.

'I wonder… how much of his body feels like that'

Break

"Oh, Maya. How did treating my idiotic brother go? He didn't try anything did he?" Chifuyu asked, already in her night robe and ready for bed. She had already finished her rounds so she was relaxing for the rest of the night. The mature woman saw that her T.A. was acting like a girl who was only recently with her high school crush in close proximity. She was sweating slightly, blushing heavily and breathing like every gulp counted as her last. "Did Ichika try anything?"

"N-no! Orimura-kun was not there, it was only…" Her initial volume died down to a whisper, "I was only Yeager-kun…"

Chifuyu scratched her head, an idea of events that could have possibly occurred, considering the personalities the two had. Not to mention the little crush Chifuyu knew her roommate had developed to her 'Yeager-kun' that she thought was well hidden. Usually, she would tease, but she looked bad enough already. Maybe later. "Well, if you say so. Just take a bath before you sleep, or ill spray some perfume on you"

"O-of course" She moved to quickly bathe and finally rest for the night.

"Oh, and be less obvious with the constant glances you've been giving Yeager-san. I don't think he minds, but the students are natural gossipers…"She cruelly let that hang in the air as she snuggled into her own bed sheets. She loved it when Maya let out an embarrassed squeak, it was so adorable. Then several seconds followed, before the much anticipated squeak appeared form the bathroom.

 **A/N: Alright, so I wanted the inter-class tourney up next, but was unable to get the right scenes in that would help move relationships and plots further. Next scene expect a slight rehash of the fight, maybe even some reveal on what role Eren plays in this world.**


End file.
